


Нерешительные люди и великолепный Ноя-сан

by Miss_Wyoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Нишиноя Юу настоящий страж Карасуно. Теперь он еще и на страже любовных отношений.





	

Ноя напевает себе под нос песню из последнего посмотренного им аниме, что-то про силу духа. Третий год только начинается, за весенние каникулы он успел очень обрадоваться, когда подумал, что подрос на целых два сантиметра, — и очень сильно опечалиться, когда понял, что измерять свой рост в кроссовках не самая лучшая идея. 

Вокруг снуют однокашники, многие с ним здороваются, а Ноя раскладывает вещи в своем шкафчике и заодно тянет время — Рю должен подойти с минуты на минуту. В это время он успевает наклеить на дверцу фотку всей команды Карасуно с прошлых национальных, которую он старательно вырезал из газеты. Момент их славы и все такое. И отличное напоминание, что они крутые ребята, крутая команда… хотя, конечно, состав сейчас несколько обновится. Ноя с печальным вздохом смотрит на третьегодок, что сидят по центру снимка. Хоть у него и есть до сих пор возможность видеться с ними, но в командных межшкольных соревнованиях им участвовать уже нельзя. Ноя малодушно думает о том, что было бы круто если б Асахи остался на еще один год…

Но счастье Асахи, разумеется, выше командного. Хотя если бы Ноя вот буквально чуточку на него надавил…

— ...выбрил себе виски, — говорит Рю, а начало фразы Ноя, задумавшись, пропустил. Но ему и не нужно было ее слышать, чтобы понять, о ком идет речь. — То есть не совсем выбрил, не налысо, а просто так вот коротко.. И он, знаешь, стал похож…

— На хипстера? — догадывается Ноя.

— Да нет же. Он не выглядит хипстером. Просто шея как бы оголилась, — говорит Рю, проводя по своей шее, как будто показывает как именно она оголилась, а потом жмурится, закрыв мигом покрасневшее лицо руками. — Я идиот. Я не понимаю, почему меня вообще волнует его прическа и его виски. 

Ноя с силой захлопывает шкафчик — еще с прошлого года там барахлит замок. Цепляет Рю за форменную куртку и тащит в сторону классов. 

— Да, — соглашается Ноя. — Ты идиот. Но ты такой идиот уже три года, как ты еще не смирился?

— В прошлом и позапрошлом году это не так сильно бросалось мне в глаза. Все-таки была Киёко-сан…

— До сих пор не понимаю, как ты умудрялся быть влюбленным и в Энношиту, и в Киёко-сан.

Рю только отмахивается. 

— Киёко-сан это другое. Это божество, перед которым хочется преклоняться, а Энношита…

Тема их разговора тут же появляется в коридоре третьегодок. Ноя бы и не заметил смены его стрижки, если бы не Рю. Но он отмечает, что тот внезапно выглядит старше, чем раньше. Но все равно улыбается он по-мальчишечьи и точно так же подбегает к ним. 

— Нишиноя, Танака, — улыбается он. Немного покровительственно, в нем чувствуется, что это уже настоящий капитан команды Карасуно. 

— Привет, Энношита! Когда тренировка? — Ноя хлопает с силой Рю по плечу, потому что тот, кажется, забыл как дышать. 

— Думаю, сегодня будет сбор. Нужно будет распределить обязанности. Кто будет сидеть за прилавком с Ячи, ну и еще один вопрос порешать, — Энношита улыбается, глядя прямо на Рю. — Танака, не откажешь ли ты мне в чести быть моим…

Ноя почти явственно видит, как рой мыслей окутывает пустую голову Рю, и пытается удержать смешок. Танака выглядит глупо и растерянно:

— Да?

— ...быть моим вице-капитаном? 

Из Рю как будто выпускают весь воздух разом, он даже кажется ниже на пару сантиметров, а Ноя не может больше держаться и хохочет в кулак.

— А, да, конечно, я согласен быть твоим! — говорит Рю и тут же краснеет. — Твоим вице-капитаном, я имею в виду, разумеется. 

Энношита ничего не замечает и просто улыбается. Они договариваются пообедать вместе, а потом расходятся по классам. Энношита коротко взмахивает им рукой на прощание, а вот Рю с совсем безмозглым выражением на лице продолжает ему махать, даже когда тот скрывается за дверью. 

— Я такой идиот, Ноя-сан. 

— И не говори, — соглашается Ноя и затаскивает Рю за собой в класс. 

Вечером они собираются нынешним составом. Цукишима все такой же худой как черт, хотя Ноя видел его еще в коридоре — такую дылду не заметить сложно. У Кагеямы все такое же сложное лицо, как будто он пытается постичь тайны Вселенной как минимум — а на самом деле наверняка до сих пор пытается переварить то, что ему сказали на последнем уроке. Ямагучи скромно улыбается всей команде и расцветает, когда Ячи обращается к нему. 

— Шоё! — восклицает Ноя, подпрыгнув, потому что все эти высоченные второгодки перекрыли ему обзор, Шоё также выскакивает к нему.

— Ноя-сан! — с удовольствием откликается он.

— Мне кажется, ты подрос за каникулы, — Ноя упирает руку в бок и ворошит рыжую шевелюру Шоё. Тот от удовольствия жмурится, польщенный. 

— Пять миллиметров с последнего раза, как я мерил рост. 

— А ты, Ноя-сан? — и голос Цукишимы так и сквозит ехидством. 

Ноя смотрит в его сторону и уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Энношита прокашливается и смотрит без улыбки. А это точно знак, что нужно рассесться. 

Ячи подходит к новому капитану, сжав в руках планшет, и ее легонько потрясывает: кажется, она до сих пор не свыклась с тем, что все обязанности на ее плечах. 

— Тренер Укай еще в отпуске, основные тренировки начнутся через неделю, может, полторы, — говорит Такеда, вставая со своего пластикового стула. — Сейчас же я хочу вас поприветствовать и поздравить с началом нового учебного года. В прошлом году у вас были большие свершения, были и поражения. Главное сейчас смотреть в будущее открытым взором, быть готовым к сложностям. Для некоторых этот год выпускной, не забывайте об учебе. Будет непросто, но я в вас верю всей своей душой. И уверен, что в этом году новый состав Карасуно будет также хорош, как предыдущий!

Такеда рассматривает притихшую команду, тут же смущаясь, почесывая затылок, хотя до этого его глаза так и горели огнем. 

— Спасибо за вдохновляющую речь, Такеда-сенсей, — улыбается Энношита и пролистывает свой планшет, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг. — Завтра я вас всех жду на тренировке с утра, а днем мы отправим Ячи-сан и одного добровольца собирать заявления для вступления в клуб…

Он поднимает голову, смотря на команду, ожидая, что, может, уже кто-то вызвался добровольцем. Но вся команда косит в сторону притихшего Ямагучи, а Ноя так вообще выразительно смотрит на Энношиту, а потом указывает на Ямагучи кивком. Энношита негромко посмеивается, прикрывая рот планшетом (и в этот момент Рю опять перестает дышать), кашляет и спрашивает:

— Ямагучи, не будешь ли ты так любезен…

— Буду, — с готовностью отвечает Ямагучи. Они встречаются взглядами с Ячи и тут же, краснея, отворачиваются друг от друга. 

— Отлично. Значит вопрос решен. Ямагучи, подойдешь ко мне после собрания, я выдам тебе бланки.

Ямагучи негромко соглашается и пододвигает колени поближе к груди, уткнувшись в них лицом. 

— И еще одно небольшое объявление. Вице-капитаном согласился быть Танака…

— Танака-семпай! — тут же восклицает Шоё, и весь светится от восхищения. От такой поддержки Рю тоже раздувается, гордый собой. Энношита жестом приглашает его к себе. 

— Но, в принципе, Танаку вы все хорошо знаете. Я говорю это на всякий случай, если возникнет необходимость решить какие-то вопросы. 

Он передает копии своих бумаг Рю и рассказывает о предполагаемом расписании на время до межшкольных. 

— В этом году запросов на тренировочные матчи с нами гораздо больше. До весенних мы успеем сыграть с Шираторизавой, Сейджо, старшей Некомой. Возможно на каникулах мы устроим лагерь, но пока не решили, каким составом. 

Ноя внутренне ликует, иногда срывается на крик. Они по-настоящему крутая команда, уж теперь точно. Его энтузиазм поддерживают все, кроме, пожалуй, Цукишимы. 

— Вы должны быть готовы тренировать первогодок, и, надеюсь, наши новоиспеченные семпаи будут хорошим примером для них. И не будут срывать никаких париков.

Кагеяма и Шоё смущенно отводят глаза, как нашкодившие котята, а команда смеется в кулаки. Такеда-сенсей возмущенно шепчет Энношите, но его все равно слышно:

— Мы не должны были говорить об этом инциденте с париком и завучем, — он немного волнуясь оглядывается на вход в спортзал. Энношита отвечает ему растерянным взглядом:

— Как? Я ничего не слышал про завуча и парик, — и не сдерживает лукавой улыбки. Такеда-сенсей закатывает глаза и подхватывает смех остальных ребят. 

Рю, стоя чуть позади сенсея и новоиспеченного капитана, в это время пялится на Энношиту с такой нежностью, что почти тошно смотреть. Надо с этим что-то делать, решает Ноя. 

После собрания Энношита угощает всех булочками, там же они видятся с Укаем и замечают, что у него странный отпуск. Тот только пожимает плечами и рассказывает что-то про дела в магазине, которые нужно решить, но почему-то отводит взгляд, когда Рю покупает у него лимонад. 

Ноя идет вместе с Энношитой и Рю, когда остальные уже расходятся по сторонам. Энношита вздыхает так уныло, что Ное не нужно слышать его слов, чтобы понять, о чем сейчас будет разговор:

— Да справишься ты! — лупит он Энношиту по плечу. Тот давится, и Рю приходится одолжить свой лимонад. Энношита жадно отпивает, строго косясь на Ною, возвращает бутылку не глядя. И слава богу: наблюдать тупо-влюбленное выражение лица Рю, с которым он смотрит на бутылку, — то еще удовольствие. 

— Спасибо за поддержку, — кривит губы Энношита. 

Ноя делает вид, что не расслышал в его словах иронии, и отвечает:

— Всегда пожалуйста!

— Но вообще, я все каникулы думал… Вот Дайчи-сан, он же был вдохновляющим капитаном, да? — Ноя и Рю кивают. — Это его “файто”, в нем был особенный стиль. А у меня голос срывается, когда я долго кричу… 

Ноя и Рю замолкают, слушая его, хотя Ное это все кажется сказочной глупостью: нашел, блин, из-за чего парится.

— Может, мне придумать новую речевку, на подобии такой, как у Некомы? — поглядывая на них краем глаза, спрашивает Энношита. 

Ноя ошалело молчит некоторое время, а потом они с Рю хохочут чуть не до колик в животе:

— Нет, только представь…

— Мы кровь, которая движет кислород к мозгу, — булькает от смеха Рю.

— Мы омертвевшие клетки кожи, которые наращивают ногти, — подхватывает Ноя.

— Мы то, что желудок не успел пере… Хотя, нет, эта шутка уже с запашком. 

Энношита идет настолько красный, насколько это вообще физически возможно. 

— Я не имел в виду с биологическими аналогиями. Просто сказать что-нибудь такое… — Энношита прокашливается, и, когда он говорит, слышно по его голосу, что он долго продумывал эту речь: — Мы — вороны. Мы всеядны…

Рю с Ноей хватаются друг за друга, чтобы не свалиться от хохота на дорогу. Энношита сердито смотрит на них.

— Давай ты не будешь ничего изобретать, Энношита, — Рю улыбается и утирает слезы, выступившие от смеха, когда говорит. — “Файто” вполне достаточно. А я, если что, тебя поддержу. Ну, если голос будет срываться. 

Энношита кивает и благодарно улыбается. Сворачивает на улицу к своему дому, и успевает пару раз махнуть, пока не скрывается за очередным поворотом. 

— Господи, в какого же я идиота влюблен, — сокрушается Рю сразу же.

Ноя почесывает затылок и фыркает, глядя на Рю:

— Дашь попить? — тянется он к бутылке.

— Нет, — Рю перехватывает бутылку другой рукой. — Тебе не позволено.

Они идут молча еще несколько метров. Ною распирает веселье:

— Сам-то ты из нее пил после Энношиты?

Танака со свойственным ему драматизмом, когда дело касается любви, закрывает глаза, а потом также поднимает их к небу:

— Не могу решиться.

Ноя фыркает, но негромко. Еще не хватало, чтобы Рю подумал, что он не воспринимает его всерьез:

— Вы друг друга определенно стоите — двух таких идиотов днем с огнем не сыскать, — заключает он. 

В день, когда на тренировку приходят первогодки, Ноя умудряется очень коротко, но смачно поругаться с Цукишимой. В шутку, конечно, а еще Ное приходится встать на скамейку, чтобы дотянуться до его дурной башки. Кагеяма с Хинатой тоже выясняют отношения посредством забрасывания друг друга мячами, Ямагучи и Ячи, смущаясь, разговаривают тихо и где-то в стороне, Рю с Энношитой тоже что-то обсуждают. Энношита посматривает в сторону беснующихся, но как-то не успевает отследить момент, когда первогодки заходят и застают всю эту вакханалию. 

Ноя сам сознательный и поэтому отпускает негромко смеющегося Цукишиму, а вот Кагеяму с Хинатой приходится разнимать Рю и Энношите. Энношита негромко посмеивается, извиняясь перед первогодками. Их больше, чем в прошлом году, поэтому Ноя не сразу запоминает всех по фамилиям. Зато один из них сразу врезается в память — Оота. Из Китагавы Дайчи, сильный парень, они видели его в прошлом году на отборочных. Но, судя по его сведенным бровям и упрямо выпяченной челюсти, парень проблемный. Неуловимо он напоминает Ное Бешеного Пса из Сэйджо, а претендует на роль диагонального. Энношита представляет всю команду, дружелюбно улыбаясь, а Оота неотрывно следит за ним. И когда Энношита замолкает, задает вопрос:

— Вы капитан?

Энношита моргает, кланяется:

— Так точно. Неужели я забыл представиться? Энношита Чикара, доигровщик. Капитан, — Энношита поворачивается к Рю: — Танака, дай расписание тренировок и трениро…

— Но вас даже не было в стартовом составе. Как вы можете вести за собой команду? Иногда только на замену выходили, но ни одного матча целиком не отстояли…

— Слышь…

— Танака, — угрожающе говорит Энношита. Рю замолкает, но видно, что он кипит, только пар из ушей не валит. И обращается уже к Ооте: — Это был выбор команды. 

У Энношиты шея краснеет, и улыбка сразу пропадает, и весь он такой расстроенный на мгновение делается. Но Ноя видит, как он берет себя в руки, подходит к первогодкам, объясняет сетку тренировок. И даже с этим дураком Оотой дружелюбно общается, не игнорирует и не дает резких и коротких ответов. Как сделал бы наверняка Ноя на его месте. 

Когда первогодки выходят из клубной комнаты, к Энношите подступает небольшая компания: Рю делает шаг первым, подтягиваются Цукишима с Ноей, Ямагучи, Кагеяма — в общем, весь основной состав. Энношита в это время собирает вещи в спортивную сумку и оборачивается, только когда его окликают. И он удивляется тому, что видит перед собой.

— Энношита…

— Энношита-сан, — Цукишима и Танака начинают одновременно, но продолжает только Цукишима: — Если хотите, мы его закопаем, где его никто не найдет.

Энношита обводит их взглядом, пропускает смешок, отметив удивительное единодушие.

— Через мясорубку пропустим, — рычит Рю, напоминая якудзу из старого фильма.

— Я могу на подаче попасть ему в голову. Случайно, — говорит Кагеяма. — Как будто случайно. 

— А Ноя-сан может снести его своим раскатом грома.

— Цукишима, ты получишь, — обещает Ноя.

— Стоп. Я тронут тем, что вы так единодушны, — говорит Энношита, отворачивая Ною и Цукишиму друг от друга. — Но если вы будете угрожать первогодкам, то будете иметь дело со мной. 

— Конечно, мы не будем угрожать первогодкам. Что мы, звери какие-то? Мы хотим быть хорошими семпаями, — вклинивается Хината. — Просто, Энношита-сан, вы крутой, и мы за вами горой. 

Строгое лицо Энношиты от этого расслабляется, он переводит взгляд с одного на другого, и улыбается уже более уверенной улыбкой:

— Спасибо.

Только вот по дороге домой Энношита снова вздыхает совсем не по-капитански:

— И ведь он прав, — не высовывая трубочки от молочного коктейля, задумчиво говорит он. 

— Кто прав? — Рю вскидывается, сразу понимая о ком пойдет речь. Ноя тоже сердито поглядвает на Энношиту.

— Оота-кун. Я и вправду не имею каких-то выдающихся качеств и в матчах особенно не участвовал. За таким, как я, не очень-то хочется идти…

Танака так и замирает с открытым ртом, а Ноя заносит руку, чтобы от силы стукнуть этого нытика. Но не успевает:

— Поэтому нужно мне тренироваться усерднее. Придется попросить Кагеяму, чтобы он со мной оставался дополнительно. 

Танака наваливается на него сбоку, обхватывая его шею:

— Знаешь, Энношита… По-моему именно так выглядит настоящий мужской дух! — горланит он, потрясая свободной рукой в воздухе. 

— А я думал, что настоящий мужской дух — это у нас в раздевалке после тренировки. Когда обувь все снимают, — иронично произносит Энношита, выворачиваясь из объятий Танаки. — Ладно, до завтра!

Он исчезает на повороте. И тут Ноя обращает внимание на слишком уж опечаленное лицо Танаки.

— Ну что теперь?

— Он сказал, что я воняю.

Ноя чувствует, что скоро прошибет себе лоб ладонью:

— Он это говорил про всех нас, боже, ведешь себя как влюбленный придурок, — Ноя вырывается вперед. Рю в печали всегда более заторможенный, чем обычный Рю.

— Ну так я он и есть! — кричит тот и нагоняет Ною в два прыжка. 

Через неделю, видимо, не выдержав отпуска, возвращается тренер Укай, и тренировки становятся более интенсивными. Энношита и сенсей стараются не давать спуска ни первогодкам, ни старшим ребятам. Укай рассказывает, какие у них всех будут индивидуальные тренировки, что они будут отрабатывать вместе. Хинате, конечно же, придется отрабатывать прием, и его это печалит, но когда он узнает, что заниматься будет под руководством Нои, то воодушевляется. 

А в конце тренировки Энношита радует всех новостью о приближающемся тренировочном матче:

— Аоба Джосай, — Ямагучи и Хината вздрагивают от одного упоминания. — Не бойтесь, сейчас мы уже в более выигрышной позиции. Ойкава-сан выпустился, в их команде было четверо третьегодок из шести, не считая либеро. Поэтому у них новый состав. Яхаба… Новый капитан Сэйджо просто хочет проверить сыгранность и посмотреть составы. Я думаю, это хорошая идея. Так что в следующий вторник будьте готовы выдвинуться.

Энношита кивает Укаю, отходя в сторону. Укай улыбается:

— Энношита все подметил верно. Важно не упустить из вида развитие новой Сэйджо. Не стоит расслабляться только из-за того, что Ойкава выпустился. Команда это все равно сильная и опытная во всех отношениях. Их нынешние третьегодки вряд ли сидели без дела. Поэтому особенно не расслабляйтесь, следите за ними во все глаза. 

— Можно я буду играть на позиции доигровщика? — клянчит Хината позже у Укая. Ответа Ноя не слышит, да его и нет — Кагеяма утягивает Хинату за шиворот. 

Ноя следит за ними краем глаза — смотрят они друг на друга не очень дружелюбно, но до драки дело не доходит. И Хината, кажется, даже не дуется, в следующий момент напрыгивает на Рю с вопросами, ас ли он теперь. И, конечно же, обещает отобрать это звание в ближайшее время.

Ное что-то подсказывает, что это случится только в следующем году. 

Уже в раздевалке он наблюдает забавный разговор между Цукишимой и Кагеямой. Они друг на друга даже не смотрят:

— Успокоил Хинату?

— Да. 

Цукишима высокомерно хмыкает:

— Ваши амбиции такие раздражающие. 

— Может, тогда отдашь Нарите свое место? — ухмыляясь спрашивает Ноя. 

Цукишима замирает, бросает взгляд на Нариту, который притих от упоминания своего имени. 

— Извините, Нарита-сан, — он склоняет голову. — Но так просто я свое место точно не отдам. 

Ноя откровенно ржет в спину Цукишимы, уходящему в сторону душевых, наблюдая, как у того краснеют уши. А потом взгляд падает на другой конец раздевалки. Рю стал все чаще вставать поближе к Энношите, вот и сейчас — стоят, переодеваются, разговаривают, над чем-то общим смеются. Ноя даже чувствует глупый укол ревности — все-таки Рю всегда был его лучшим другом. Приходится напоминать себе, что Энношита это нечто другое, не совсем друг. Помогает это мало. 

— У вас что-то налаживается? — Ноя улыбается, когда они опять оставляют Энношиту позади. 

— Что? Нет, с чего ты взял? — Рю хмурится, но при этом губы растягиваются в улыбке от удовольствия. 

— Просто вы та-а-ак общаетесь, — Ноя пихает его локтем в бок, Рю только смеется. 

— Мы просто… Да, получше стали общаться. В смысле, ближе. Знаешь, организационная работа она объединяет. 

— Может, тогда попробовать… что-нибудь? — Ноя закидывает руки за голову. — Например, пригласить его куда-нибудь. 

— На свидание? — с ужасом спрашивает Рю.

— Да нет, просто погулять. 

— Это и вправду может сработать. 

Но это не срабатывает. Об этом Ноя узнает на следующее утро, читает вечернюю переписку Рю и Энношиты с телефона Рю. И очень старается не прикладываться головой об стену. 

Рю: _Йо, Энношита! Пошли в выходные гулять?_

Энношита: _Вдвоем? ;)_

Рю: _Почему же вдвоем? Необязательно вдвоем! Можем всей командой_

Рю: _Чтобы повысить наш командный дух перед тренировочным матчем_

Энношита: _Отличная идея, Танака. Так и сделаем._

— Я идиот?

— Ты идиот, — подтверждает Ноя. Хочется растрепать свои волосы, но прическа слишком ценна. — Кто тебя за язык тянул?

— Просто этот его смайл. Он наверняка сразу понял, с каким подтекстом я его в кино зову. 

— Но там ведь был смайл с улыбкой. А не блюющий! 

Рю вздыхает, складывает телефон в сумку, предварительно отключив. 

— Спасовал. Бывает такое, Ноя-сан. Да не сердись ты. 

— Да мне-то чего сердится, это же ты косячишь. 

— Да, Ноя-сан.

— И никогда замуж не выйдешь, — уже почти шепотом добавляет Ноя. 

— Ноя-сан! — возмущается Рю. 

И они всей командой и вправду в выходные отправляются на прогулку. Ноя сначала общается с первогодками, даже пытается разговорить обычно мрачного Оота-куна, но не может ничего добиться. Зато Шое каким-то чудесным образом вытягивает его на разговор, и вот они уже спорят о том, какая еда самая вкусная. Ячи-сан, как и всегда, идет бок о бок с Ямагучи, Киношита и Нарита разговаривают о чем-то своем, еще дальше маячат фигуры Энношиты и Танаки. Энношита смеется, пока Рю ему что-то рассказывает. Поэтому Ноя присоединяется к идущему в одиночестве Цукишиме, в прыжке снимает с него наушники. Правда, идут они все равно молча, наблюдая за командой. Ноя еще и наслаждается весной, которая вступает в свои права. И вообще, настроение у него приподнятое. И даже Цукишима кажется почти веселым. А еще, замечает Ноя, тот тоже посматривает в сторону Рю и Энношиты. 

— Как ты внимательно наблюдаешь за нашим капитаном, — ухмыляется Ноя. 

Цукишима пожимает плечами. 

— Ничего не наблюдаю. 

Ное почему-то хочется хоть кому-нибудь рассказать, поэтому он не может удержаться:

— Тоже заметил, что Рю неровно дышит к Энношите?

Цукишима косит на него взглядом, и Ноя добавляет:

— Только никому. Между нами. 

— Странно такое обсуждать. Но я вообще-то думал, что тут все наоборот, — Цукишима поправляет легкий шарф, закрывая половину лица. — И кому я мог бы такое рассказать? 

— Не знаю. Кагеяме, например, — подначивает его Ноя. Цукишима закатывает глаза. — Значит, думаешь Энношита тоже неравнодушен?

— Давай лучше обсудим волейбол, Ноя-сан. 

— Да-да, конечно, — Ноя улыбается. — Просто мы в одной лодке, дружище. У тебя друг влюблен, у меня — теперь нам придется общаться чаще. 

— Только не это. Хотя… — он бросает взгляд на Кагеяму с Хинатой, опять о чем-то спорящих, на первогодок, которые смотрят с абсолютно разными выражениями на лицах, на спор семпаев — и поворачивается обратно к Ное: — Кажется, это лучший вариант. 

Разговор с Цукишимой приводит Ною к тому, что он начинает чаще наблюдать за Энношитой. Ему все-таки хочется помочь Рю, чтобы у него все получилось. И если Цукишиме показалось, что Энношита, вроде как, влюблен в Рю, значит у него есть шанс. 

На неделе они едут в Сэйджо, где их встречает новоиспеченный капитан — он не так раздражает, как Ойкава, хотя его улыбочка не предвещает ничего хорошего. Выглядят они забавно: Яхаба с Бешеным псом, который оказался его вице-капитаном, и Энношита с Танакой. Как два главы якудза с преданными телохранителями. И Энношита, и Яхаба как будто пытаются запугать друг друга, при этом успевая мило улыбаться и говорить какие-то любезности. Ноя смеется над этим, хоть и про себя. 

На игре Энношита несколько раз спасает положение, страхует вышедшего на площадку Ооту, подбадривает всех. Ное нравится быть под его началом. А еще он подает в прыжке, не очень удачно — мяч все-таки отбивают — но он учится этому всего две недели. 

Рю смотрит на него с восторгом. 

Уже после, в автобусе, Ноя сидит за Танакой и Энношитой и поэтому слышит все, что говорит подошедший к ним в дороге Оота:

— Извините. Я не должен был так говорить, — он хмурится, видимо, сердясь на себя. Опускает глаза в пол, но тут же поднимает и прямо смотрит на Энношиту: — Вы отличный капитан. 

— Вот так бы и сразу! — подскакивает Ноя.

— Видишь, Оота-кун, — степенно говорит Рю. — Твои семпаи не могли ошибиться с выбором. Молодец, хвалю, как настоящий мужик признал свои ошибки. 

— Ты отлично показал себя, Оота-кун, — улыбаясь, говорит Энношита своим спокойным и ровным голосом. — А теперь, пожалуйста, сядь на свое место, нам травмы не нужны. 

Уже потом Ноя слышит, как Рю чуть ли не воркует с Энношитой и предлагает мотти и зеленый чай. А Ное он никогда ничего такого не предлагал. 

Со времени начала наблюдений за Энношитой Ноя отмечает важные пункты. Во-первых, Энношита всегда смотрит на Рю, когда идет здороваться с ними двумя. Во-вторых, он улыбается даже самым несмешным шуткам Рю. В-третьих, он стал как будто снисходительнее к его выкрутасам, и, когда Рю толкает пафосные речи, Энношита смотрит с толикой восхищения. Хотя насмешка в его взгляде тоже до сих пор присутствует. 

И тогда Ноя все понимает. 

И убеждается в своих мыслях еще больше, после того как Рю на обеде посреди недели протягивает Энношите его булочку с мясом. 

— О, со свининой и грибами, моя любимая, — бормочет Энношита, откусывая, и сразу дует на начинку, которая не успела остыть. 

— Да, я просто… просто вспомнил, что ты в Токио такие себе часто покупал, — Рю возводит глаза к потолку, отчаянно залившись краской, и даже не смотрит на поглядывающего на него Энношиту.

И сидят оба красные и смущенные. Ноя бы с удовольствием им сказал: “снимите себе комнату”, но рядом еще сокомандники. Вряд ли они обрадуются, если привлечь к этим двоим такое внимание. 

Но все равно теперь подобные заботы очень легко решить. Поэтому, когда Энношита опять сворачивает на свою улицу, Ноя прямо говорит Рю:

— Ты ему нравишься. 

Рю останавливается как вкопанный. Ноя же сияет от предвкушения того, как сейчас Рю обрадуется. 

— Не понял…

— Нравишься ты ему, Энношите. Он на тебя смотрит так же, как ты на него. 

Рю продолжает недоверчиво коситься. Одергивает форму и поправляет сумку на плече. 

— Ты ошибаешься. 

— Нет! — возмущается Ноя. — Я видел это собственными глазами. То, как он смотрит на тебя, как Ямагучи, когда смотрит на Ячи…

— И что ты предлагаешь? — бурчит Рю. — Подойти к нему и сказать: “я знаю, что я тебе нравлюсь”? 

Ноя воодушевляется:

— Именно!

— А что, если ты ошибся? Допусти хотя бы малый процент такой вероятности. И тогда я буду выглядеть дураком, а он совсем перестанет со мной общаться.

Ноя хватается за голову руками и беспомощно стонет:

— Ты же такой решительный на площадке, почему ты в жизни такой дундук? Что тебе стоит всего лишь попробовать?

— Ты хоть представляешь, чем это все может обернуться? 

Ное хочется кричать. Но он сдерживает себя из последних сил. 

— Хорошенько подумай о том, что я тебе сказал, — вместо прощания напутствует он Рю. Тот лишь отмахивается. Ну что за идиот?

В принципе, думает Ноя с утра, Рю, конечно, смелый парень, но Энношита бывает смелее его по многим пунктам. Может, Ноя начал не того обрабатывать? Может, стоило самого Энношиту подбить на решительный шаг?

***  
Танака с утра собирается наспех — провалялся в постели лишние десять минут, а теперь расплачивается за этот огрех. Еще ведь если слишком быстро есть, то на утренней тренировке как пить дать стошнит. А собирать с вечера школьную сумку так и не стало его привычкой. 

Он залетает в раздевалку, уже вся команда в зале, он как всегда опоздал на несколько минут. Спать хочется до сих пор. В зал он врывается с лета, пружиня новенькими кроссовками. Энношита ему улыбается, и Танака не может удержаться от улыбки в ответ. 

— Штрафной круг для опоздавших, — с такой же милой улыбкой говорит он. У Танаки от этого сердце так и заходится, а пробежка получается почти радостной. День начинается все-таки хорошо. 

Ноя, правда, весь день какой-то загадочный. Улыбается ему, подбадривает невпопад. И вообще ходит и весь светится, как будто чем-то необычайно гордится.

— Что случилось? — не выдерживает Танака к обеду. Энношита садится рядом, и Танаке кажется, что он пододвигается специально к нему поближе. 

— А что-то разве случилось? — как будто удивляется Ноя. И улыбается почти заговорщецки. 

Уже вечером Ноя почему-то утягивает за собой всех, не дожидаясь, когда переоденутся Танака и Энношита, прощается с ними и опять подмигивает. 

Боже. Неужели он подстроил это, чтобы Танака признался в своих чувствах к Энношите?

— Танака? — окликает его Энношита и улыбается одной из самых умопомрачительных своих улыбок. Она легкая, уголки губ немного приподняты вверх, а еще он как будто стесняется или вроде того, смотрит куда-то вниз. Но потом направляет прямой свой взгляд на Танаку. — Ты мне нравишься. 

Танака замирает и не может даже руку оторвать от двери, а в груди как будто кто-то бьет в огромный гонг. И колени подкашиваются, и вообще — мама, возьми меня на ручки. 

— Очень-очень нравишься, — уже становясь вплотную без тени улыбки говорит Энношита. 

Танака до сих пор не в силах сказать что-нибудь, поэтому они молчат, наверное, с пару минут. А потом Энношита предпринимает попытку убийства Танаки — потому что по-другому это не назвать — он кладет ему свою горячую ладонь на шею, притягивает к себе и целует в губы. И вот в этот момент одеревеневшие руки и ноги наконец приходят в себя, от поцелуя кипит кровь, а в ушах стучит. И Танака прижимает к себе Энношиту, стискивает его форменную рубашку, а тот все целует его и целует. Ведет за собой, несмело касается губ Танаки языком — и вот в этот момент у Танаки точно какой-то фейерверк в голове взрывается яркими залпами. 

Танака старается не думать о том, как он целуется, наверняка не очень, но чувствует себя он все равно восхитительно. 

— Ты… ты мне тоже очень нравишься. Правда. И давай в кино пойдем? Вдвоем только? И в кафе, наверное, можно. Правда не уверен, что смогу тебя сводить в какое-нибудь крутое место…

— Макдональдса хватит, — Энношита посмеивается.

— Макдональдс? Отличный выбор, обожаю Макдональдс. Это все взаправду? — до сих пор не придя в себя, спрашивает Танака. 

— Да, абсолютно все.

Танака кивает, отводит взгляд, потом возвращается глазами к лицу Энношиты. 

— Тогда… пойдем домой вместе?

Энношита улыбается. А потом даже позволяет себя проводить. Потом, правда, его мама, увидев одноклассника, приглашает их зайти, выпить чая. Так Танака остается у Энношиты на ужин и все пытается переварить произошедшее. Он даже оказывается в его комнате. К слову, выглядит она чистой и уютной — и вообще замечательной. Как и сам Энношита.

Там же Энношита целует его во второй раз. И это уже совсем по-другому. Горячо и жадно. И невозможно приятно. 

Уже позже, когда он сидит на своей кровати, чуть обалдело пялясь в одну точку, до него доходит.

Танака: _Ты все подстроил!_

Ноя-сан: _Не благодари! Как все прошло? :)_

Танака: _..._

Танака: _Отлично._

Танака: _Даже слишком._

Танака: _Спасибо, Ноя-сан_

Танака падает на кровать, думая о том, можно ли написать Энношите пожелания спокойной ночи, и о том, что он такого сделал, чем заслужил себе такого крутого друга Ноя-сана.


End file.
